Entwining of Fate
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: When Reborn was 16 years old. He met a green-eyed child after finishing a mission from a neighborhood block. And, that is the start of him remember a vague piece of his blank past. (In which they are bound by chains of events except Harry remembers while Reborn forgets.) Reincarnation AU! MoD!Harry.


**FANDOM:** Harry Potter x Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **TITLE:** Entwining of Fate

 **AUTHOR:** RazenshiaSapphire1306

 **PAIRING(S):** Platonic ALL x Harry, Main Reborn x Harry

 **GENRE(S):** Angst, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family Mystery and Romance

 **RATING:** M (For Language, Violence, Gore, and Dark themes)

 **SUMMARY:** When Reborn was 16 years old. He met a green-eyed child after finishing a mission from a neighborhood block. And, that is the start of him remember a vague piece of his blank past. (In which they are bound by chains of events except Harry remembers while Reborn forgets.) Reincarnation AU! MoD!Harry.

 **WARNING(S):** Language, Violence, OOC-ness, PTSD, Depression, Dissociation, Confusion, Plot Holes, Fluff (I try), Humor (I fail spectacularly), SUPER SLOW BUILD!

 **NOTE(S):**

1) The inspiration of this story is the song 'IN MY WORLD' by ROOKIEZ is PUNK'D.

2) This story won't follow the canon as this is an AU for a good reason.

3) Describing places, things and appearances of an individual isn't my forte so I won't go into much detail about it unless it is necessary.

4) Fighting scenes are one of my weakness so they will be toned down as they aren't the main focus of this story, but there will be some in the future.

5) The story length can be short or long; it all depends on the mood of the story.

6) English isn't my native language so expect mistakes (grammars, typos, tenses, run-on sentences, etc.) and a very limited vocabulary.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing except the plot of this story.

 **Beta Read by: goukagin**

…

 **Arc I: Wonderland**

 **Chapter 1**

…

 _Once upon a time, Death_ _took_ _a stroll in the World of the Living due_ _to_ _sheer boredom._

 _There, he met a shaman who guards one of the necessary keys to_ _the_ _balance of the world._

 _A very special human, named Sepira._

 _They_ _became_ _friends and inevitably fell in love_ _with_ _one another,_ _becoming lovers_ _._

 _But a human and an entity of Godhood, the Universe, can never be together._

 _And tragedy_ _struck_ _._

 _Sepira die_ _d_ _._

 _Death_ _wept and raged from_ _her death._

 _Yet, Fate who has_ _a_ _twisted_ _sense of humor decided to give her blessing._

 _They will keep reliving their lives in different time lines and parallel universes._

 _Except there is a price, of course, one remembers while the other doesn't._

…

" _You will always be sky."_

 _She giggles. "You are being silly again."_

" _I'm serious you know."_

 _She smiles. "I know and it sounds_ _like_ _you_ _are_ _proposing to me."_

" _What if I_ _am_ _?"_

 _Instead of replying, she continues_ _to_ _smile at him but this time her smile doesn't reach her eyes._

…

 **Bang!**

It was over before it even started.

Reborn stares impassively at the unmoving body, on the staircase, as the blood slowly taints the wooden furniture. He may look like he doesn't feel a thing, but inside he is seething with a burning white fury.

Then something moves behind him, reminding him of the reason why he killed a civilian man that isn't part of his hit list tonight.

He removes his eyes from the corpse and glanced behind him.

There, stands, a scrawny boy with his bad clothing and ugly glasses.

Reborn has not even a sliver of doubt that the glasses the boy wears are not the right prescription for his eyesight.

He more he stares the more he can't help but sneer at the obvious signs of abuse and neglect.

Why is he concerned with a civilian child when he hasn't been involved in these kind of affairs before? The answer is quite simple, the boy is a Sky, a very strong one with pure flames unlike any other he has seen in his career. His own flames reacted to the boys and starts to harmonize with the boy.

No one has ever succeeded at binding him, neither elements or Skies, that he has ever encountered, except this one.

His flames who don't want nor need anyone chose a child to harmonize. A civilian child. Fucking fantastic.

There's a tense silence.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Reborn asks, mockingly gesturing to the gun in his hand. "I can kill you just like this pathetic whale." He kicks the corpses' shins to emphasize his point.

"You won't."

"Oh, awfully confident aren't you?" Reborn arches his eyebrow at him. "But are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

The boy tilts his head and says. "You won't kill me because you are kind."

Kind? Him? Kind? Reborn doesn't stop himself from snorting. He was far from kind.

If Shamal was here now, he'd be dying from laughing at him because kind isn't a characteristic of his. He is a bastard, that's the best way of describing himself.

Before Reborn was able to open his mouth and retort; there was a shriek and a loud scream that came from upstairs that will surely wake up the neighborhood.

Damn.

He forgot about the woman.

Fortunately, the room is dark so no one can see his face.

Before he was able to move, the boy grabbed his shirt holding him in place.

"Don't." He orders softly. "Please, Don't. You already killed the patriarch, I think you've done enough damage. Don't add another one."

"And why should I listen to you?" Reborn counters.

"Please."

They can hear shouting and obscene words aimed at the little sky which the two completely ignore as they stare at another. Reborn let out a curse as he senses the upcoming attack and knocks the woman unconscious.

Without a second thought, he grabbed the boy and carries him outside of the house.

There is a mumbled snicker at his neck. "See, you are not that bad."

He does not need to look at the brat to see he is smiling at him.

"Cheeky brat." Reborn grumbles, petulantly.

The only response he receives is another laugh.

But, if he had glanced at the child he would've caught the child's fleeting pained expression.

There's a click within their souls.

"And so it begins." The boy mutters softly but surprisingly Reborn doesn't hear him say a thing.

…

 **To Be Continued**

…

 **Author's Note:** I know, I should have updated my other stories but I can't help it. This plot has been in my head for a long time. I needed to write it down. I'm not satisfied with this chapter. I'll just make up for it in the next chapter.

 **Preview:**

"Who are you, boy? Why is that you feel familiar?"

Harry merely smiles but his eyes are cold as ice. "Well, that's for me to know and that's for you to find out. Kawahira- _kun_."

Kawahira glares at the blatant mockery. "I warned you, boy -"

Harry glares back and sneers at him. "Or what? Kill me? or make me one of your pawns? I'd like to see you try."

 **Word Count:** 761

 **Written:** 7/21/18 (month/date/year)

 **Beta'd:** 08/10/2018 (month/date/year)


End file.
